Isla loca
by Inuyka
Summary: Cross Over Por un accidente llegan a una isla los personajes de Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei, Naruto, Fruits Basket, Slam Dunk y Love Hina que pasara? extrañas ideas... solo lean XD [capitulo 3 Up!]
1. I Prólogo

**Isla loca**

****

Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi nuevo fik, el séptimo! (el siete el mi numero de la suerte) y mi primer cross over espero que os guste.

Advierto este fanfic tiene momentos yaoi (aunque por el momento shonen ai) si no os gusta este genero salid de aquí.

Resumen: que pasa cuando se juntan Shuichi y Tsuzuki? Y si añadimos a Ryuichi y a Miroku? Cross over de Inu Yasha, Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei, Love Hina, Naruto, Slam Dunk y Fruits Basket. Aviso: lo escribí una noche después de pasarme toda la tarde estudiando, no soy responsable de lo que ocurra.

* * *

**Prologo:**Shuichi Pov's 

Hoy es lunes, 15 de junio y por fin he convencido a Yuki para ir de viaje! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Por fin hemos llegado al aeropuerto y estamos esperando para embarcar.

Nos dirigimos a Nueva York.

De repente oigo voces familiares, me giro y me encuentro a Hiro, a Ryuichi y a Tatsuha escondidos detrás de una planta.

- QUE HACEÍS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?

- Aviá! Shuichi! Que coincidencia tu también vas en este avión? Que coincidencia Jajaja n.nU verdad chicos? – dice disimulando Hiro

- Pero Hiro no habíamos quedado en ir a espi- Tatsuha le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Que dices Ryuichi n.nU pero si nos hemos encontrado por casualidad

Yuki, que estaba durmiendo, se despierta por el alboroto y...

- AAAAAAAAAAGH! QUE HACEÍS AQUÍ?- recobrando el sentido y al ver que todo el mundo lo miraba dijo- bueno da igual, Vámonos Shuichi.- y entraron en el avión.

Después de nosotros entraron ellos otros tres, seguidos de el resto de los pasajeros.

No íbamos en un avión privado, pero tampoco en uno muy grande. Como mucho, debe haber 100 pasajeros.

El viaje va sobre la marcha, quizá se ha retrasado un poco. A mi derecha oigo a dos chicos gritar y pelearse uno es alto y moreno, me ha sorprendido porque tiene los ojos violetas como yo, pero él más oscuro, se pelea con un chico rubio debe tener unos 16 años. De repente el menor se gira y me mira fijamente. Yo aparto rápidamente la mirada.

Como Yuki esta ocupado leyendo su libro me distraigo mirando la gente. Es muy divertido.

Una fila más delante de aquellos dos chicos hay dos más. Uno rubio con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y gafas tiene pinta de simpático. No como el de su lado, ese da pinta de miedo. El segundo también lleva gafas, pero con el pelo castaño y porto, está mirando unos papeles y no para de repetir le bajare el sueldo muahaha!

Delante de esos hay un chico que parece estar estudiando, de vez en cuando deja caer el libro, se pone las manos en la cabeza y empieza a gritar que no entrará en la Todai. Entonces la chica del lado, con el pelo castaño rubio y los ojos marrones le grita que se calle.

Delante nuestro hay unos chicos muy altos, cada uno lleva una bolsa de deporte que pone "Shojoku" entre ellos resalta un peli-rojo que no para de gritar.

Y detrás van dos chicos, uno con el pelo gris y otro con el pelo naranja, no parar de golpearse y llamarse el uno al otros rata y gato.

A mi izquierda esta Hiro, Ryuichi y Tatsuha.

Delante suyo hay dos chicos y una chica con el pelo rosa y corto. Los chicos uno con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y otro con el pelo negro. Supongo que se llaman: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Delante de ellos van una chica con el pelo negro, ojos marrones y muy alegre. A su lado va un joven con el pelo blanco- plateado y los ojos amarillentos. El chico lleva un gorro rojo. Sus ropas son extrañas. Lleva una especie de kimono rojo y ¿QUE? Una espada?

No puede ser... seguro que es una imaginación.

Y finalmente, delante de estos hay un chico encapuchado. ¿quién Será?

Al cabo de un rato suena por el megáfono y nos piden que nos abrochemos los cinturones, que a causa de una tempestad hay turbulencia.

Rápidamente despierto a yuki.

- Yuki, despierta. Abrochate el cinturón

- Y eso?- dice medio dormido.

- Hay turbulencias. ... Yuki...

- Que?

- Te quiero.

- Y a que viene esto?

- No se

- ...

- Yuki...

- Que!

- Tengo miedo.

- Y eso?

- Me dan miedo los aviones, y más si hay tempestades...

- Por que querías ir en avión si te dan miedo los aviones? – dijo enfadado, pero al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Shuichi dijo- tranquilo, no pasará nada.

Fin Shuichi Pov's 

En ese preciso instante, un rayo cayó en medio del avión y eso izo que el avión se precipitara a toda velocidad contra el mar.

Los pilotos intentaron subir el morro del avión para que el impacto no fuera tan duro, y finalmente el avión cayo en el agua. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y los tubuganes aparecieron de seguida (los aviones, para aterrizajes de emergencia tienen una especie de toboganes inchables que van a un bote salvavidas) la gente un poco histérica, bajó y lego al salvavidas.

Cuando Yuki y Shuichi saltaron para bajar, el avión se resquebrajó y se fue hundiendo en el fondo del mar. Llegaron a tiempo ya que cuando llegaron a la basa el avió ya esta casi todo hundido.

- Y Hiro? Ryuichi?

- Estamos aquí.- dijo una voz entre la balsa.

- Gracias por olvidarte de mi sobrinito ¬¬

- Es verdad lo siento Tatsuha n.nU

De golpe un rayo seguido de un trueno los silenció a todos. La olas en principio no eran muy grandes, pero luego fueron en aumento.

Aunque no llegaron a ser lo suficientemente grandes como para volcar la balsa pero si para dispersar las barcas.

Después de pasar el resto del día y de la noche despiertos y deambulando de un lado a otro del mar, los tripulante del barco divisaron tierra firme.

- Mira Naru! Tierra firme- dijo levantándose. Y cayéndose por culpa de una ola encima de los demás.

- Oye cuidado! – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- O no mirad! Nos alejamos de la isla! Remad con las manos! – dijo alguien.

- Watari! De donde sacas esas ideas? Como quieres que nos pongamos a remar?

Pero como veían que el científico tenía razón todos se pusieron a remar con las manos (vaya escena, todos remando con las manos -.-)

Al cabo de media hora, por fin llegaron a la isla. En cuanto llegaron, el chico llamado Keitaro, empezó a decir:

- Por favor escuchadme! Me oís todos?

- Callate paqueto! - dijo Tatsuha.

Pero nadie le escuchó y se fue a investigar la isla por su cuenta. Al cabo de dos hora y de ver que efectivamente, era una isla desierta, la gente volvió hacia la playa. Donde se encontraba Keitaro, el chico de antes esperando, sentado sobre una roca.

Al poco rao ya volvían a estar todos y Keitaro intentó volver a decir:

- Bueno, me escucháis todos?- nadie habló, así que lo interpretó como un sí.- bueno, está claro que estamos en una isla desierta. Y no sabemos cuando nos vendrán a buscar. Tampoco tenemos comida ni tecnología ni agua.- algunos, asintieron, otros murmuraron algo, pero de seguida volvieron a callar.- bien, propongo que nos sentemos en circulo, nos presentemos y luego decidiremos cada cual que trabajo hará.

La gente no dijo nada. Keitaro bajo de la piedra y se sentó en el suelo, los otros le siguieron y se sentaron en el suelo también.

- Bueno, empezaré yo n.n me llamo Keitaro y mi sueño es entrar en la Today.

- Yo me llamo Narusegawa, podéis llamarme Naru y yo también quiero entrar en la Today.- dijo la chica que le acompañaba.

- Pues yo me llamo Shuichi Shindo! Tengo 19 años y soy cantante- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- y este es Hiro, mi compañero de grupo- Hiro se puso de pie- y formamos Bad Luck!

Ryuichi y Tsuzuki se pusieron a aplaudir.

Yuki le tiró del brazo a Shuichi para que se sentara.

- Ya basta de montar espectáculos por hoy Shuichi u.u bien yo me llamo Yuki Eiri y soy escritor de novelas.

- Kyaaaaa! YUKI EIRI? De verdad? – dijo Naru emocionadísima.

- S-sí u.uU

- Bueno sigamos por favor n.nU- dijo Keitaro.

- Yo soy el hermano de Yuki! Tatsuha! Soy monje, tengo dieciséis años y me gustan las chicas y los chicos por igual. Así que ya lo sabéis, si necesitáis alguien que os consuele por las noches me tenéis a mi!- dijo con cara de seductor.- especialmente a ti Ryuichi

- Ya está bien Tatsuha! – gritó Yuki. Todos miraron a Ryuichi.

- Bueno yo... me llamo Ryuichi, podéis llamarme Ryu-chan y también soy cantante n.n

- Hola, yo me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi! El genio del básquet! –dijo el peli rojo.

- Yo soy Rukawa ¬¬ - dijo su "amigo"

- Yo me llamo Sasuke- dijo otro chico, con el pelo negro.

- Yo Sakura, encantada n.n

- Pues yo soy Naruto! De la villa de la hoja! Y voy a ser el mejor ninja del mundo.

- ESTÚPIDO NARUTO! POQUE DICES QUE SOMOS NINJAS!

- Ahora tu se lo has confirmado ¬¬

La gente se quedó un poco O.O , pero gracias a ello se sinceraron.

- Bueno, pues yo soy Kagome, voy al instituto y me caí a un pozo que me lleva a la época de las guerras civiles.

- Yo soy Inu Yasha, soy un medio demonio, que vengo de la época de las guerras civiles.

- Yo soy... – dijo el hombre encapuchado, que hasta entonces no se había quitado la capucha para nada, se la quitó y dijo – soy Sesshomaru, soy un demonio, y soy por desgracia su hermanastro- dijo señalando a Inu Yasha

- Sesshomaru!-dijo Inu Yasha- que haces aquí?

- Os he seguido, acaso no puedo?

- Cla-claro que sí – dijo Kagome sujetando a Inu Yasha para que no se abalanzara sobre Sesshomaru.

- Yo soy Yuki.

- Yo soy Kyo! Y este de aquí se transforma en una rata cuando choca con alguna chica!

- Y él – dijo otra vez Yuki- se transforma en gato. Nuestra familia está poseída por los signos de los doce animales del zodíaco más el gato- aclaró Yuki.

Y al ver que todos miraban hacia las 4 personas que quedaron dijeron:

- Yo soy Tsuzuki n.n soy un shinigami y me encantan los dulces –este era el hombre que tenía los ojos como Shuichi! (pensó Yuki)

- "_Tsuzuki, por has dicho que eres un Shinigami_ ¬¬" Yo soy Hisoka – dijo el chico se los ojos verdes.

- Yo soy Tatsumi.

- Y yo Watari, soy un científico. Aunque todos nosotros –dijo señalándose a ambos cuatros- somos Shinigamis.

- Que es un Shinigami?- preguntó alguien.

- Somos gente que tras la muerte se encargan de las almas que después de que se hayan muerto su alma se niega a ir al más allá.

La gente se quedó un poco extrañada. "_donde me he puesto yo_!" pensaban algunos. Pero es que ya es difícil llegar a una isla desierta. Pero más aún con gente tan extraña.

- "_Espero no tener que aguantar muchos días aquí_" n.n U – pensaron la mayoría a unísono.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Pero yo pienso dejarles bastante tiempo XDD

Olaaaaaaa que tal?

La verdad es que es un poco raro que todos dijeran sus secretos. Pero así tiene más gracia la historia XD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo.

Saludos Inuyka

Dejen RR por favor n.n


	2. II Grupos

**Isla loca**

Bueno aquí tenéis el 2n capitulo. Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto pero con los exámenes y luego la navidad no he podido hacer nada. Mis más sinceras disculpas

u.u

y ahora... al fanfic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

La gente se quedó un poco extrañada. "_donde me he puesto yo_!" pensaban algunos. Pero es que ya es difícil llegar a una isla desierta. Pero más aún con gente tan extraña.

- "_Espero no tener que aguantar muchos días aquí_" n.nU – pensaron la mayoría a unísono.

...por la noche...

La gente estaba sentada en circulo alrededor de una hoguera, en el lugar reinaba el silencio, solo se oían a un Ryuichi y a un Shuichi cantando canciones infantiles e iban estresando y poniendo nervioso a cierto escritor.

- ...

- ande ande ande la marimorena ande ande ande que es la noche buena...

- Shuichi...

- Dime Yuki?

- Por favor calla – decía auto tranquilizándose

- vale...

...al cabo de cinco minutos...

- ande ande ande...

- SHUICHI CALLA DE UNA VEZ! NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DIGO?

Shuichi ante la reacción de Yuki solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

- Y TU!-dijo señalando a Ryuichi- CALLATE TAMBIÉN!

De repente Ryuichi se puso a sollozar y seguidamente llorar a pulmón vivo provocando que la gente de allí se inquietara un poco. De pronto del otro lado del circulo se oyeron a dos chicos discutir, Yuki y Kyo Soma se estaban peleando (que raro XD) y para variar Kyo termino por los suelos.

Por si fuera poco Hanamichi y Rukawa se empezaron a pelear también. Hanamichi empujó a Rukawa y este sin querer le dio un golpe a Keitaro haciendo que este cayera encima de Naru y por consecuencia salió volando por los cielos y que cayera encima de Sakura.

Con eso Naruto se enfado y gritando un fuera de encima mi Sakura! lo hico volar de nuevo i bla bla bla, en fin que todos se pusieron a pelear por una excusa u otra.

Al cabo de dos horas ya estaban todos durmiendo, exhaustos después de un día como ese y de una "pelea" vespertina. Estaban todos tirados alrededor del fuego roncando.

De repente alguien abrió los ojos. Un chico rubio con apariencia de 16 años abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda y se levantó perezosamente.

No eran más de las 2 de la mañana, pero solo estaban iluminados por la pequeña fogata que, por cierto, se estaba apagando. Así que Hisoka fue a poner más leña a fuego y luego se adentró en el bosque. Por allí cerca debía haber un río, había oído el agua chapotear por, seguramente un pequeño salto de agua.

Siguió andando dos minutas más hasta llegó al dicho río, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente hondo como para cubrir la cintura de cualquiera persona.

Bebió un poco y regresó con los demás. Cuando llegó se encontró con Tsuzuki despierto y sentado sobre la arena.

- Donde has ido?

- A beber. He encontrado un rio un poco más abajo- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsuzuki

- Oye...

- Dime – dijo Hisoka

- Tengo hambre...

- No te comportes como un crío! Mañana ya iremos a buscar comida. Ahora duerme y recupera fuerzas, las necesitarás para mañana.

Con eso Tsuzuki se tumbó y Hisoka siguió su ejemplo. Y se pusieron a dormir.

- Gracias Hisoka - dijo en un susurro apenas audible, aunque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hisoka lo oyera.

Con consecuencia de eso Hisoka se sonrojó, pero estivo a tiempo de girar la cara para que Tsuzuki no le viera. No quería que descubriera el amor que sentía por el.

...por la mañana...

Con los primeros rayos del sol los integrantes de la isla se fueron despertando poco a poco. Así que fueron haciendo su típico circulo (ya asignaron sus sitios) y Keitaro se puso en medio para hablar:

- Bueno ya que estamos en esta isla desierta...

- Buenos días –gritó Tatsuha interrumpiendo a Keitaro- lo primero son los modales XD

- Eh? sí claro perdón n.nU -dijo disculpándose

- No le sigas el juego Keitaro! – saltó de repente Naru

- Vale, vale. Me escucháis? – hubo un silencio y Keitaro lo interpretó como un sí- lo que iba diciendo... ya que estamos en una isla desierta vamos a repartir las tareas que necesitamos para sobrevivir. No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a pasar aquí así que necesitamos, leña, hacer una choza, comida y agua. A continuación vamos a hacer los grupos según vuestras características.

Todos se querando un poco O.O , mmm como lo diría flipando? Desde luego a Keitaro le gustaba mandar, pero también tenía razón. Así que asintieron y cada cual dijo sus cualidades. Los grupos quedaron de esta forma:

_Comida:_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Hisoka, Tsuzuki_

_Choza: _

_Hanamichi, Rukawa, Keitaro, Watari_

_Agua: _

_Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi_

_Leña:_

_Yuki, Kyo, Hiro ,Tatsuha_

_Otros (variable): _

_Kagome, Naru, Sakura_

- Ahora que ya hemos hecho los grupos, vendremos todos al medio día aquí para comer, hasta entonces, a trabajar.

Hubo un largo silencio…

- Para acabar me gustaría comentar que los grupos son provisionales, en cunato acabemos la choza nosotros nos incorporaremos en otro grupo, al igual que cuando haya mucha leña o suficiente agua, nos dedicaremos todos a buscar comida o a fabricar distintos artilugios.

Dicho eso, y después de que todos aceptaron su cargo con más o menos ganas a exceptuar de Tatsuha que casi le coge algo por no poder ir con su querido Ryuichi, cada grupo se fue por su lado.

...en el grupo de la choza...

(Hanamichi, Rukawa, Keitaro y Watari)

Empezaron a recoger troncos caídos, hojas secas de palmeras y plantas suficientemente elásticas para poder atar palos. Iban a hacer la cabaña al final de la playa, al lado del bosque, para estar cerca del río.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Yuki, Shuichi y Ryuichi (grupo del agua)

- Tenemos un pequeño problema -dijo Yuki- está muy bien todo lo de los grupos y que vallamos a buscar agua y tal, pero donde ponemos el agua!

- Eh?... "_no lo había pensado_" pues... supongo que lo podemos poner en... cocos! n.nU o incluso en otros frutos con caparazón.

- Muy bien, y como los cogemos? No llegamos a tan arriba – dijo Yuki señalando al árbol que tenía al lado, debía de hacer 40 metros de alto (se lo pongo difícil)

- Pe-pero ellos dos son demonios no? – dijo señalando a Inu Yasha y a Sesshomaru

- Sí somos demonios pero no volamos- dijo de repente Sesshomaru con muy malas uvas(quizás sí vuela, pero… en la isla no XD)

- Pues entonces ir a buscar a los ninjas, ellos si pueden subir a los árboles, que os bajen algunos cocos n.nUUUU o posdéis buscar por el suelo algún fruto caído.

Todos, menos Shuichi y Ryuichi que estaban jugando, le dedicaron una mirada asesina y se fueron a buscar a el grupo de la comida, que podían estar... bueno.. podían estar en cualquier parte de la isla!

... en busca de los ninjas...

- Jajaja Shuichi ahora pillas tu! – dijo mientras Ryuichi y Shuichi iban corriendo alrededor de Yuki y los demonios (para ser más exactor alrededor de el demonio y el medio demonio)

- Voy a matar a ese Keitaro! – dijo un Yuki al borde de la histeria

- Tranquilo Yuki... ya verás como pronto nos van a rescatar n.n- dijo Shuichi parando de correr

- Como que tranquilo? Shuichi no sabemos cuando nos van a rescatar- dijo un Yuki en medio de la histeria- eso si nos rescatan

- Pe-pero Yuki- dijo gimoteando Shuichi

- Vale, vale tranquilo Shuichi.. no quería asustarte- dijo mientras le acarició el pelo- espero que nos saquen pronto de aquí, por que no voy a aguantar mucho aquí.. " _no es que sea ese Keitaro, es el hecho de estar aquí solos en una isla desierta..."_

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Y Muchas gracias a todos los que se han leído el fik i más aún a los que se leen esto, (que hay mucha gente que no lo hace)

**Respuesta a vuestros Reveiws:**

**Inuyashaluchi**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y claro que pondré yaoi entre Hana i Kaede, de hecho creo que pondré yaoi por todas partes (aunque no se como me lo haré u.u)

**Mels:** Bueno también gracias por tu reviews (no se me da muy bien contestar reviews) a mi también me gusta la idea de juntar tios buenos. Se me ocurrió de repente después de ver en una peli todo de tios bastante feos XD. Espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo n.n

**Herms Malfoy:** Hola! Ya eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta n.n espero que si que hagan pareja. Y ahora que lo dices no estaría mal meter a Sendoh por el medio, quien sabe... lo puedo traer en un bote XD (dios que mal estoy u.u) Y ya para acabar... respecto a la isla (pobre isla u.u) tiene la suerte de ser inmortal. No creo que la puedan destruir... eso espero n.nU

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: la verdad es que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero espero que el siguiente capítulo tarde menos.

**Kotori:** para eso esta el fic para que riáis XD (y para reírme yo, me río mucho cuando lo hago) espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando igual o más que el anterior

**Kankurokazekagesama:** XD jajaja pobre sasuke no creo que sea tan autista como parece, pero como te oigan lena, aracnea y wiz323 se armará un buen lio jajajaj bueno un saludo y un besazo para todos vosotros.

**Blind-Target:** Yo también quiero ver que sigue y espero que te guste tanto como a mi. Y perdón otra vez por tardar tanto en actualizar, el próximo capitulo no tardare tanto de verdad n.n

**Lain:** la verdad es que sí que hay bastantes personajes n.nU creo que me acabare haciendo un lío así que m... no se siempre puedo matar a alguien. Y en principio creo que sí que pondré a Yuki y a Kyo juntos aunque la idea puede variar. Y respecto a hana y Kaede: SI! LOS PONDRE JUNTOS! (eres la tercera que me lo dice y todavía no he terminado, he visto que son muy populares esta serie n.n)

**Lena:** lenaaaaaaa! (se oye de fondo un; sokaaaaaaa XD) XD estoy fatal XD jajaja que tal guapa? Está bien eso de cambiar de idioma en los reviews XD aunque puedes escribirlo como quieras. Bueno gracias por tus numerosos reviews y sigue así tu también, haber si me pasas nuestro fanfic y lo publico besotes!

**PD:** si que has tenido muuuuucho tiempo eh? n.n

**Aya Donomarth**: jajaja gracias, pero... creo a Sesshomaru le encontrare un pareja... (inuyasha? O.o) si no ya te lo dejare n.n Bueno espero que te sigua gustando el fic! Nos leemos n.n

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos! sobre todos a los que habéis dejado un review y a los que no lo han dejado dejadlo ahora por favor! (no es tanto esfuerzo) ni que sea poned si os ha gustado o no. Me pongo muy contenta cuando veo un review! **

Hasta pronto!

Muchos saludos: Inuyka


	3. III El primer día

**Isla loca**

Bueno… pues como prometí aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo!

La verdad es que no se que decir n.nU aparte de que muchas gracias por leeros el fanfic. Y por aguantar mis numerosos retrasos n.nU

De verdad que lo siento, pero me cuesta mucho inspirarme

Repito para los que se olvidan con facilidad los grupos (yo ya me había olvidado XD)

_Comida:_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Hisoka, Tsuzuki_

_Choza: _

_Hanamichi, Rukawa, Keitaro, Watari_

_Agua: _

_Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Eiri, Shuichi, Ryuichi_

_Leña:_

_Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, Tatsuha_

_Otros (variable): _

_Kagome, Naru, Sakura

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2:**

... en busca de los ninjas...

- Voy a matar a ese Keitaro! – dijo un Yuki al borde de la histeria

- Tranquilo Yuki... ya verás como pronto nos van a rescatar n.n- dijo Shuichi parando de correr

- Como que tranquilo? Shuichi no sabemos cuando nos van a rescatar- dijo un Yuki en medio de la histeria- eso si nos rescatan

- Pe-pero Yuki- dijo gimoteando Shuichi

- Vale, vale tranquilo Shuichi.. no quería asustarte- dijo mientras le acarició el pelo- espero que nos saquen pronto de aquí, por que no voy a aguantar mucho aquí.. " _no es que sea ese Keitaro, es el hecho de estar aquí solos en una isla desierta..."_

Después de andar más de 10 minutos y de encontrarse dos veces con las tres chicas que estaban cogiendo frambuesas y depositándolas en un trozo de corteza que habían encontrado por el camino.

Y después de preguntarles dos veces a las chicas si habían visto a Naruto o a Sasuke, Ryuichi tuvo una gran idea.

- Un pregunta. –dijo de golpe- no buscábamos a un ninja?

- Sí Ryuichi-dijo Eiri cada vez más cansado de dar vueltas por un bosque monótono, que parecía que hubieran pasado por allí como diez veces.

- Pues Sakura, esa chica del pelo rosa que nos hemos encontrado dos veces… no era ninja también?

A Eiri casi le coge algo. Estuvo a punto de cogerle otro ataque de histeria, pero se calmo.

- Pues… vamos allá- dijo intentando no parecer enfadado. Cosa que no disimulo muy bien.

Ninguno de los allí presente se atrevió a decir nada. Eiri podía ser, cuando se enfadaba, incluso más peligroso que Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha.

Finalmente, (les costó pero lo consiguieron) llegaron a encontrar a las chicas.

- Oye, Sakura?-una de ellas se giró con un signo de interrogación en la cara- necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Shuichi

- Dime –dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara- necesitamos que nos cojas algunos frutos con caparazón o cocos de arriba los árboles-dijo Shuichi.

Ante eso ella solo asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba buscando signos de algún fruto. Hasta que dos árboles más allá de donde estaban ellos encontró unos cocos. Se acercó al árbol y de un salo se pegó al tronco con los pies. Subió hasta la copa y se llenó lo brazos de los cocos más grandes que encontró, luego bajo, dejó los cocos y volvió a hacer el mismo proceso otra vez.

Cuando acabó, Ryuichi y Shuichi se lo agradecieron mil veces, mientras que Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru y Eiri solo dijeron un "gracias" y se fueron.

Se situaron a la orilla del río mientras que con unas piedras hicieron un agujero de dos dedos de diámetro. Vaciaron el contenido del coco y con una piedra le quitaron lo comestible del coco para que no le diera mal gusto al agua. Después de llenar y vaciar repetidamente las nuevas "cantaras" de agua, para lavarlas, las llevaron al sitio donde habían quedado para comer.

También se llevaron el coco (comestible) para la comida.

… en la playa…

Estaban sentados en el suelo, descansando.

Estaban Shuichi y Ryuichi hablando al fondo, luego estaba Eiri sentando frente al mar, descansando y finalmente Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru.

- Un pregunta Sesshomaru- dijo de golpe Inu Yasha- tu porque ibas en el avión.

- Eh? – le sorprendió la pregunta- querría ver como era este mundo – y al ver la cara que puso Inu Yasha corrigió- bueno, la verdad es que te estaba siguiendo porque oí que Naraku seguramente estaba en este mundo y os seguí para matarlo- se calló. Con eso le pareció que Inu Yasha estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. – Y esa curiosidad?-dijo al cabo de mucho rato.

- eh? Bueno, no se simple curiosidad supongo, no es muy normal que hayas venido hasta aquí.

- Te sorprende?

- No "bueno sí- pensó- supongo que para matar a Naraku no me sorprende

- La verdad es que hay otra razón. Aparte

- Como?

- No te importa – le dijo cortante, y con eso acabaron la conversación ya que llegaron Hiro y Tatsuha pidiéndoles ayuda para coger leña.

Así que asintieron y les fueron a ayudar.

…al medio día…

Después de que todos hubieran llegado, más o menos tarde, ya que estaban en un sitio que no se conocían y se perdían a menudo se sentaron en círculo.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados empezaron a comer lo que había recolectado; plátanos, cocos, frambuesas y otras plantas comestibles.

Suerte que estaban a mediados de verano. Tendrían el tiempo justo para recolectar un poco de comida y poder pasar el invierno. Al menos eso pensó Keitaro. Sí no los iban a rescatar rápido, se las tendrían que espabilar para resistir el invierno allí. Y eso que no había como era, podía ser caluroso, y poder salir cada día, hacer vida normal, o podía ser muy frío y que nevara mucho. Cosa que les impediría salir al exterior para cazar o conseguir leña.

Después de comer cada uno siguió con su tarea, a excepción del grupo del agua (Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Shuichi, Ryuichi, y Eiri) que ayudaron a buscar comida.

…en el grupo de la comida…

(Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Sasuke y Naruto)

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se pelaban por ver quien cogía más cocos y frutos silvestres, Hisoka estaba intentando afilar un trozo de piedra. Pedernal, el que utilizaban los prehistóricos para hacer herramientas. Eso mismo esta intentando hacer él. Una lanza.

Hasta que no fabricaran armas no podrían cazar, o lo que es lo mismo alimentarse de vegetales.

Después de estar mucha rato rascándola con otra piedra se cansó y la dejo en el suelo.

- Hisoka…

- Dime – dijo suspirando por el fracaso con la piedra.

- Una vez vi en una película lo que tu estas haciendo, pero le daban golpes con otra piedra – cogió la piedra y la dejó en el suelo, en un sitio llano, con otra piedra más grande empezó a darle golpes- así más o menos – pero siguió siendo inútil, continuaba sin funcionar.

- Espera- dijo Hisoka de golpe- déjala en el sueloy dame la piedra grande.

Se levantó y se puso delante la piedra de pedernal con la grande entre sus manos. Y con fuerza la tiró sobre la pequeña. El resultado fue el esperado. La piedra pequeña se rompió en mil pedazos afilados. Algunos inservibles, pero otros eran útiles. Había conseguido tres cuchillos y uno de ellos servia para hacer la lanza.

Cogió el palo que tenia entre las piernas y ató la piedra al palo con una hierba que había encontrado. Reforzándola con resina.

- Por fin! – dijo alegre Hisoka

- Sí! Lo has logrado! Viva, viva! – dijo Tsuzuki empezando a dar saltos- Bien! – y le abrazó en forma de victoria y alegría.

Pero un abrazo es un abrazo y ante al contacto Hisoka se sonrojó. Tsuzuki, al notarlo se separó rápidamente. También sonrojado.

- Bueno, cuando acabéis de celebrarlo nos aviáis tortolitos – dijo riéndose Naruto desde lo alto del árbol. A aquel comentario Hisoka le envió una mirada asesina de primer grado. – vale, vale era broma n.n

Después de eso siguieron buscando comida. Hasta que se encontraron con un jabalí.

La primera reacción del animal fue salir corriendo, como la de Tsuzuki, en cambio, Hisoka le lanzó la lanza.

Le hirió, pero en el lomo, y el animal siguió corriendo. Ante eso Sasuke dijo:

- Dame los cuchillos esos.

Hisoka obedeció rápidamente y le dio los dos cuchillos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sasuke los lanzó uno detrás de otro, como si fueran Kunais. Los dos se clavaron en el cuello derribando al pesado animal.

Aquella noche asarían la carne. Y se la comerían.

Aunque solo hacía dos días que no comían carne a todos ya les parecía una eternidad. Por eso en cuando llegaron al campamento les recibieron como unos héroes.

Cogieron la carne y la envolvieron en hojas, cavaron un agujero y la pusieron dentro. La volvieron a tapar, pero con las cenizas de la fogata del día anterior y encima encendieron el fuego. Ahora solo faltaba esperar unas horas.

Ese día también dormirían bajo techo, la cabaña-choza estaba a medio construir, tenían hecho los fundamentos, los agujeros en la roca (ya que una de las paredes era de roca, en una especie de montaña que había allí) para poner los palos y el techo. Todavía no estaba terminado, pero seguramente al día siguiente ya estaría.

Las horas pasaron volando y en cuando el jabalí estuvo listo empezaron a devorarlo. Los mejores trozos se los dieron a Hisoka y Sasuke, por ser los cazadores, pero todos estuvieron conformes con su parte.

Después todos se fueron a la cabaña y se pusieron a dormir. Se durmieron todos muy rápido, ya que estaban derrotados. Aunque… tampoco había sido un día tan malo. En general se lo habían pasado bien.

Los últimos comentarios que se oyeron fueron experiencias compartidas por ese día. Y así uno a uno fue cayendo hasta que en la isla solo se oían el ruido de las aves nocturnas como mochuelos o lechuzas.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo me centrare en otras parejas.

Respuesta a vuestros reviews:

Me gustaría responder a los reviews (me encanta hacerlo) pero me han dicho que si lo haces te boran los fanfics. Alguien lo sabe seguro?

**Gracias a todos aquellos que se lo han leído , y enespecial a: Karin7787, ki no kys, inuyashaluchi, Zahia vlc, MadamKikyo, Asusa Seguchi Zoldyeck Snap..., lena, vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv, Mels, lain yFallenAngel  
**  
Muchas gracias a todos y hasta otra!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

1- ¿Pero Sesshomaru no volaba?

Bueno, en la realidad creo que sí puede volar, pero en la isla pongo que no ya que se podría ir volando (y no habría historia)

2- ¿Y los Shinigamis no tienen magia?

Bueno, más o menos por la misma razón que la pregunta anterior. Se podría decir que hay un campo mágico alrededor de la isla que les impide utilizar magia o enviar señales.

3- Cobertura…

Tampoco hay cobertura de móvil, y aunque la hubiese, los móviles estarían estropeados XD

4- Los ninjas y sus armas.

Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Naruto tienen armas para matar, así que se las tendrán que apañar para cazar, con lanzas y distintas armas.

5- Las chicas que hacen en el capitulo (el segundo)?

Bueno, como ellas son variables y con que necesitan con más rapidez es comida pues… van por otro lado pero van a buscar frutos.

6- Fauna y flora…

Se podría decir que es una isla muy extraña ya que abundan los conejos, jabalíes y liebres. También hay muchos zorros. Más arriba, en la montaña hay ciervos y lobos. Entre otras especies.

Respecto a la flora, la mayoría de plantas que habrá serán inventadas.

* * *


End file.
